


No Reason

by moshiznik



Category: GIRLee - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: Gwiboon and Eunsook are ridiculously in love.





	No Reason

Eunsook’s whole body aches. She should be used to this bone-deep feeling of exhaustion but after 5 years of being a nurse and working 12 hours shifts 4 days a week, she hasn’t quite figured it out.

Her post-work routine is the one thing that gets her through her grueling shifts full of too many bodily fluids and too many people. She loves being a nurse, she really does. But she also really really hates it sometimes.

The hot water of her shower scalds her back, but she soaks it all in. Takes steadying breaths of the steam around her as she scrubs all of the grime from a long day of work off her body. Gwiboon had taken to leaving some of her toiletries at Eunsook’s apartment and she gratefully uses the silky shampoo, the scent reminding her of the one thing that might even top her post-work routine as a balm for her weary soul.

Once she finally feels refreshed and slightly more herself, Eunsook turns off the water, towels off, and dons her fluffy pink bathrobe, pulling the hood up so that the soft bunny ears are flopping in her face. She smiles at her reflection, wrinkling her nose and hearing Gwiboon’s tinkling laugh in her head.

She feels so warm and toasty and sleepy. She smells like Gwiboon, and she’s more than okay admitting that she’ll sleep better because of it.

The thought of her girlfriend always makes her heart soar, even if she lives 4 hours away and isn’t planning on moving any time soon. Eunsook knows that her new job means a lot to her and would never ask her to give it up.

Even as she shuffles tiredly to her bedroom, yawning and her eyes barely able to stay open, Eunsook’s stomach grumbles obnoxiously and she groans, literally too tired to even pretend that she could cook something right now.

She pats her stomach in a there there fashion, knowing that she will be extra hungry when she wakes up, but right now she loves sleep more than she loves food (maybe even more than she loves chicken).

Joy soars through her as she sees her bed, so soft and inviting and full of pillows and fuzzy blankets. Eunsook smiles at the sleep-deprived wonkiness of her thoughts but can’t bring herself to quite care as she flops down and…. hits something hard.

“Why have you forsaken me?” she whines, flopping onto her side and smacking (although it’s a really really tired smack) the hard thing in her bed.

The hard thing moans and she startles, just enough to open her eyes and peel back the layers of blankets until she sees-

“Gwiboonie!”

The girl is fast asleep, her chin length hair scattered across her face and her mouth open so that she’s drooling a little onto the pillow. Eunsook feels her eyes shut as she smiles a smile so bright she’s sure her girlfriend would pinch her cheeks had she been awake.

“Gwiboonie!” she says again, this time a little more softly and a little more sleepily as she happily cuddles up to her girlfriend, drool and all, burrowing her way underneath all of the blankets to get to her.

Eunsook strokes Gwiboon’s cheek, marveling at how soft and warm and lovely she is. She fights the sleep threatening to take over, feeling a little slap-happy as she giggles, biting her lip in an attempt to keep quiet and not wake Gwiboon up. She knows she should sleep but she can’t seem to close her eyes, she just wants to stare and stare and stare at her amazing girlfriend.

She feels happy and silly and so so… sleep deprived. It’s all very funny and she can’t quite keep the giggles in.

“Yah, why aren’t you sleeping?” Gwiboon huffs, and Eunsook immediately stops laughing, feeling like a kid caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

“No reason,” she says, sure that this is the right answer even as Gwiboon opens her eyes and stares up at her tiredly, but with a little too much knowing sparkle in her eye.

“Yeah, okay, giggly-puff. Go to sleep, you must be exhausted.”

Eunsook shakes her head in denial but can’t help the small laugh that escapes her.

“Giggly-puff,” ha ha ha.

Gwiboon laughs, swooping in to kiss Eunsook’s smile. They both hum into the kiss, Eunsook stroking Gwiboon’s soft soft skin while she sinks back into the pillow and closes her eyes. The kiss continues, eventually becoming a soft press of mouth on mouth as they both fall a little more asleep. Eunsook doesn’t think she can really fight it anymore, but small something, a bit of curiosity and knowing stops her from falling that last little bit into blissful unconsciousness.

“Why did you come visit?” her words come out slurred instead of teasing, her breath barely moving the hair on Gwiboon’s smooth forehead.

Silence stretches between them and Eunsook thinks that she must have fallen asleep, thinks about finally falling asleep herself when Gwiboon answers, her voice small and quiet as if she doesn’t want to disturb the silence around them.

“No reason.”

Eunsook smiles before she finally drifts off to sleep.


End file.
